A Love Story Far From Perfect
by Miss-moi-hehehe
Summary: When three girls move, to a new high school, tables will turn, friendships will be made and broken, but most of all, hearts will grow and break. A lot of pairings.Chapter 1 out. Rated for language, Mariah Bashing


Kai's point of view

You opened your eyes, only to discover, that you have drifted off through math class, and had missed the lesson you were to be tested on the following week. You mentally smacked yourself, looking over at Max's notes trying to figure out what the class had been on.

It wasn't your fault that it was so, hard to pay attention in class, you had the worst, grade 10 math teacher in the school, she was boring and droned on and on, about pointless things, throwing in random math facts through-out the lesson.

You looked over at Tyson, only to find that he too, had fallen asleep, except, he still hadn't woken up yet. From Tyson your eyes moved to Ray, he was a couple of rows ahead of you, (You sat a row from the back, by the window) thus harder to see, but you were guessing he was probably attempting to get rid of the cheerleader beside him, who was basically begging him for his number.

You were thankful you sat beside Max, and a window. Max, had figured out within the first week of school, that it's better to just leave you alone, and had done just that ever since. Beside Max though, was someone who made you want to kill yourself. Mariah. Head Cheerleader. She was scarily obsessed with pink, and scarily obsessed with Ray. It seemed like all the Cheerleaders were obsessed with Ray.

Then there was Max, every gay boy in the school loved and adored him. Over the past few months, Max had gotten, a bit of a fashion sense, and ever since, every gay in the school was all over him. You felt bad for him, he was defiantly not gay, and all the girls in the school, keep asking him to the mall with them to help pick out clothes.

Tyson, had a fan club about the size of…. Well one person. Hilary. She too drove you insane, but she had become extremely attached to Tyson recently, and had kept him a relatively good distance away from you. And for that, she was in your good books.

Kenny, had skipped a grade, and was in the grade 11 classes, but even though he was a complete nerd, every girl nerd, worshiped him like a god.

And finally, there was you. Every girl, seemed to worship you, even more than they did, Max, Ray, Tyson and Kenny. And you hated it. I mean really, who thinks it would be fun to be constantly stalked by hundreds of girls yelling, _Marry me __Kai _, and, _Kiss me Kai._

Finally the bell rang and you all walked to your next class. English. You entered the classroom and sat down. The class fell silent, and the teacher began her lesson, when a series of shouts came from the hall.

"No! Not that room idiot" and "Calm down" and "Would you shut the hell up, we're here."

You looked at your teacher who had fallen silent, and gulped as the door knob turned. With that, the door swung open and three girls stumbled into the room.

Your teacher smiled nervously, "You must be the new students"

The three girls nodded. "Why don't you introduce yourself? Why don't we _all_ introduce ourselves?" The class groaned.

"Okay, let's start with our new students… why don't you start" She (Your teacher) said pointing at the first blonde. The blonde walked to the front of the class and in a flat tone said, "My name is Kristin, I'm 15 years old, and I was born in Switzerland." Kristin, had platinum blonde hair, the fell to her mid back, it was dead straight, with a few dark brown highlights. She was about the height of Max, and her eyes, were hazel. She wore Black mascara, with eye liner and, grey eye shadow. She wore a black corset top, and a black ballet skirt with netted black leggings, and Black flats.

"Very good, now, why don't you take a seat next to Mariah," Mariah waved smiling, and Kristin looked like she might die of a heart attack. She very carefully moved beside Mariah, watching her like she was a serial killer.

"Why don't you go next? "The teacher said pointing at a girl who also had blonde hair.

The girl, smiled and walked to the front of class. "Hi! My name is Jessica, I'm 16 years old, and I was born in the USA." Jessica, had dirty blonde hair, that fell just a bit below her shoulders, with bangs. She was about the height of Ray, and had bright green eyes. She wore, black tank top, with a red cropped, t-shirt sweater over top, she also wore a red ruffled mini-skirt with black uggs.

"Welcome Jessica, why don't you sit in-between Ray and Ozuma" You smirked looking over at Mariah, who was death glaring at Jessica. You saw Ozuma watch Jessica carefully, while Ray seemed to be oblivious to Jessica, since his eyes were looking at the final girl to be introduced.

"Your turn" Your teacher smiled.

A flash of fear took over the girls eyes. She walked to the front of the class, silently then stood. "Hi," She smiled, and then quietly continued, "my name is Isabelle, but most people call me Belle. I'm 15 and I was born in Canada." Isabelle, er… Belle had very light blonde hair that ended at her shoulder and pale skin. She had grey eyes with a light dusting of very light blue eye shadow around them. She wore, a light blue mini-dress with black leggings underneath, and she wore baby blue uggs.

"Welcome to our learning environment Belle." Your teacher smiled, her eyes relaxing, seeming a little more comfortable with Belle than the previous two girls. Belle returned the smile, before turning to face the class, her eyes darting from person to person her eyes briefly resting on Max, and then continuing. "Why don't you take a seat next to in-between Joseph and Kevin?" Belle nodded looking a bit frightened at who she would be sitting beside.

Then, once everyone was settled, your teacher began droning on again, and you felt your eyes close.

_Hey, I hoped you liked it, please review, and message me. The seating __arrangement__ might seem a bit confusing, so I'll try and show you what it would look like._

_ Window Teacher Door _

_Window__ RS Ray Jessica Ozuma _

_Window__ Kevin Belle Joseph RS_

_Window __RS Mariam Tyson Hilary _

_Window Kai __ Max Mariah __Kristin_

_Window RS Oliver Gary Random Student (RS)_

_In this story, all the characters will be the same age and Mariam and Joseph will still be brother and sister, Mariam will be born in January, and Joseph will be born in November_


End file.
